A Little Too Late?
by horsefly
Summary: Set in the future. It's a little too late for Jack and Sam... or is it? You'll have to read the story to know for sure!


**A/N I hope everyone enjoys the story. It's kind of strange actually, the idea for this story came from a dream and yes, Frasier isn't dead.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: SG1 (not even in my dreams!).  
**

**A Little Too Late?**

Jack was finally retiring. He was seventy years old. In response to this long-awaited event, his old "team" threw him a party. Half the base was at the party. General Hammond and his wife, Dr. Frasier, Walter Harriman, Siler, Felger (who's idea was that!). And of course, his "team" Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam… with her husband of five years, Theodore. She seemed happy, got tired waiting for him. None the less, it was a happy occasion.

As Jack's thoughts wandered, Sam came up. "How do you like the party sir?"

"It's fine Carter, just peachy" he mumbled. "Makes me feel old."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I thought you'd never retire, uh not that I'd thought about it. I just meant you were getting older and... Wait, that didn't sound right. I'm just glad you'll get to relish the joys of fishing whenever you want sir" said Sam.

"Thanks, I guess. You're welcome to come fishing anytime" He said but he knew in his heart that she would never come.

**Ten Years Later  
**  
It was a shock to everyone when General Hammond died. Everyone knew he was getting up there in years but he was always in good health. He simply passed away in his sleep one night visiting his great-grand-children.

Theodore had not had so kind a passing. He was in a car wreck about two years ago although, thankfully, he was by himself. Sam was quiet and withdrew herself for awhile but she was healing. Daniel and Teal'c were very supportive during this time. No one, to Sam's knowledge, had really seen Jack in awhile. Everyone said that after his retirement he went and moved to a secluded cabin, where he could fish without interruption.

General Hammond's brought a lot of familiar faces together once again. Some even said Thor dropped in. As Sam was about to leave for the funeral she got a call from Daniel.

"Hey Sam,"

"Yes Daniel?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Well, I was getting ready to leave for the funeral. What do you need?"

"I was going to pick a friend up for General Hammond's funeral but my car broke down. He used to work for Hammond but his knee has been giving him some trouble. Could you pick him up for me?"

"I guess so"

"Great! He's renting a house at _4509 Leafy Lane._ Thanks a lot!"

"No problem, see you at the funeral" Click

**4509 Leafy Lane  
**  
"I guess this is the place" thought Sam. I wish Daniel had given me more to go on. I better get this over with.

Knock – Knock

"I'm coming!" yelled a man.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"SIR?" Gasped Sam.

"CARTER?" Jack exclaimed. "I thought Daniel was picking me up."

Sam stared speechless.

"Um, Carter, are you ok? You look like you've see a ghost. I don't look that old do I?"

"Aah, no Sir. I just wasn't expecting to see you"

"Nor I you Carter. I thought you'd be at the funeral with Theodore."

"He died Sir. Two years ago. No one could find you."

"I'm sorry for your loss but I guess that it's my fault you couldn't find me. I told Daniel I didn't want anyone to find me. Especially not you."

"How could you! I needed you!"

"Well, Carter I needed you too but you weren't there"

"You went and hid in a stupid cabin! How was I supposed to be there for you if I didn't even know where you were!"

"You soon forget Carter. I invited you fishing. If you had come you would have found me"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?"

"Well it doesn't matter now" She spit out "Let's just go to this funeral SIR."

"FINE!"

**  
The Funeral**

Sam and Jack give each other sad, cold, glances throughout the service. Afterwards, they are both quiet and talk to no one. Everyone thinks they're sad about Hammond's death. Everyone but Daniel that is**…**

"What's wrong Sam? Did something happen?"

"Just be quiet Daniel. It's your fault. You knew very well something would happen."

"I'm tired of seeing two of my best friends so un-happy and decided to do something about it."

"Next time don't. I am not driving Jack home."

"Yes you are Sam. This is pointless!Talk to him."

"You don't know what it feels like Daniel. I can't do this anymore."

"Just drive him home Sam. You haven't seen him in ten years and you probably won't see him again until he's lying in a coffin. And then youwill regret it."

At this, Sam silently left for her Car. Jack, having noticed the exchange from afar, follows.

**4509 Leafy Lane**

"We're here sir"

The car pulls quietly to stop. No one says anything. Finally, Jack speaks.

"Uh Carter, I hate to be a bother but I need help getting up the steps…"

She sighs, "Ok sir, just give me a second" and gets out of the car.

Out of earshot Jack whispers, "I've given you years."

Sam slowly helps him out of the Car and up the front steps.

"Thank you"

"You're more than welcome" she murmurs.

"I better go sir" She turns sadly away.

"Wait Sam. Mrs. Anderson, a woman I met at the hospital is celebrating her 90th birthday. I want you to come. I hear there'll be cake!"

Tearfully, she turns back around. "I'd love to come Jack"

"Great!" He exclaims.

"But" She adds.

"What?" He quickly asks.

"Even better than cake, how about a kiss?

The End


End file.
